Two Steps from Hell
by ForeverWar
Summary: John Shepard needs all the help he can get to stop the Reapers. But when Admiral Hackett informs him that his sister has been MIA for three years, he makes it his personal mission to find her. Will he like what he finds? John/Jack. Garrus/OCShep. T - M
1. Whispers

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating Dark Dawn, but my phone went nuts and wiped my whole memory card, and I forgot to make a back-up of everything. So I have to type everything from scratch.

As you can see, this is a new fanfic. :D I will continue Dark Dawn but I needed to write something to get the creative juices going.

This is a GarrusXFem!ShepardOC (You heard/read right, an OC Shepard. You will understand more in the first couple of chapters).

Just so you all know, this chapter will probably be the only chapter in first person. Every other chapter will be in third. :). Also, this chapter is really short. It's actually killing me how short this is but I wanted it to be a type of introductory/preview chapter.

Hope you like it :). R n R

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Steps from Hell.<strong>_

**Whispers. **

They're back again. The voices.

Grating and clawing and biting and tearing at my head.

I can feel the water around me, closing in and constricking me as it swept across my skin.

Bubbles brushed up my arms as sharp, needle-like pains pricked by my back and neck, before they turned to a dull throb. I took a deep breath from inside my helmet. No mouth piece or visor, only what I guessed was a singular tube providing me with sweet, precious air. Just a prison of metal caging my head in.

Silence. The voices must have left - no wait!

_"Her vitals are amazing. So much Eezo has been pumped into her and there is still room for more"_

Eezo? What is Eezo! Don't ignore me!

_"Excellent. And the cybernetics?"_

Cybernetics? What have you done to me?

_"All working at maximum efficiency. No errors or rejection. You were right about her being the perfect candidate"_

A chuckle vibrated in my tank, making my head ring.

_"She was the perfect candidate the moment I read her file."_

Another chuckle and I felt the tap of a hand on the glass - but I didn't know which direction it was coming from. The lifeless water made it difficult to pin-point the location.

_"The Biotic younger sibling of the first human Spectre. My, my, this will certainly crush the Alliance. One of their own against them. Pure poetry"_

I heard the words Spectre and Alliance but everything else was a blur. What were they taking about? What is a Spectre! And was the Alliance some sort of place I was ment to know! Why is my lips frozen! Why won't words escape them!

Stop ignoring me! Tell me what you are talking about! Tell m-

Ah!

Pain! Sharp pain! Where is it coming from!

My head and body are screaming! What was this pain! Please stop! I won't ask anymore question!

Make it stop! Please! I'll behave!

A chuckle and my world turned black once more.


	2. On The Edge

Hey guys. Chapter two of _Two Steps from Hell_. Hope you like it. :D

Good new for readers of _Dark Dawn_. The next chapter is currently underway and because of the long wait, it shall be fairly long...about 6,000 words :O!

Hope you like it :). R n R

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Steps from Hell.<strong>_

**On the Edge. **

The mirror shattered as John slammed his fist into it, sending the pieces shattering into the sink before they broke into smaller pieces.

Blood dripped from his broken knuckles, showing the flashind red cybernetics underneath them. He grunt, fighting tears from his eyes.

_'Three years? She's been M.I.A for three fucking years and no one looked for her!'_

He continue to pound his fist into the metal wall, blood smearing the wall as angry tear trickled down his face.

He let out a sigh before turning the turning the faucet on, splashing his face with near ice-cold water.

He ran his hand under the water, his pale blue-green eyes watching the blood flow into the drain. His mind took over as memories of his little sister played over and over like an old broken record.

* * *

><p><em>John laughed as he watched his six year old little sister pout as she chased him around the ship. Her suit was dusty in some places and her once perfect red bunches were all over the place. Her red cheeks made her freckles stand out more against her slightly tanned skin and she glared at him with her pale blue-green eyes.<em>

"_You're soo slow, Vy. You're never going to become a Captain because you soo slow!"_

"_Shut it, John! You're cheating! You had a 5 minute head start!"_

"_I did not! You're just a terrible runner!"_

"_I'm telling mum!"_

"_Tattle-tale!"_

* * *

><p><em>John winced as he watched his sister punch the door of his bedroom with her biotic fist. He was currently doing his homework – something that every sixteen year old did on a school night. His sister had just come back from an argument with their father.<em>

_She was lying on his bed, face down. Her hair, that was once in a bun on top of her head was now falling free around her back and stopped mid-chest. Her hands continued to glow blue as she punched his pillow, taking her anger out on it._

"_Hey...you ok?" he asked her, as he gently made his way towards her. She shot up and glared at him, her eyes alive with a deathly fire and her cheeks a-flame in frustration and anger._

"_No I'm not ok! You see how nice it is when your father hates you!"_

_John sighed, patting her head, "He doesn't hate you; he just doesn't like the fact that you have biotics"_

"_That's not my fault!" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks._

_John sat on the floor in front of the bed, watching his sister rub her red eyes, but more tears fell. _

_His mother told him that on a mission, she got hit with a lot of Eezo and went into a short coma because of it. She didn't know that she was pregnant with her sister at the time and when she found out, she was scared that something would happen to his baby sister. But she was born perfectly fine, until her eighth birthday when she got into a temper-tantrum and sent her birthday flying across the room._

_Everything changed after that. He hardly saw his sister because she had to go to 'special' classes so she could control it. On her twelfth birthday, she was fitted with a device to help her powers. He remembered that birthday very well because he spent the whole day with her after the operation, cuddling her because she was crying and screaming in her sleep, shouting that her head hurt. That was around the time his dad started to become distant from Vyolet. He said it was because that he didn't understand how to handle a biotic child, and he believed him._

_He sat on the bed and put his sister's head in his lap and played with her hair._

* * *

><p><em>John ran home, a letter clutched firmly in his hands. He walked into his 'house' and went into the kitchen, seeing his mother and father sitting at the table talking. His mother and father had a leave of absence because the military was preparing for new recruits. <em>

"_Mum! Dad! I got accepted!"_

_He grinned at them, waving the letter around before shoving it into his father's hands who read it aloud. His mother squealed before pulling him into a hug._

"_Oh my baby boy! I'm so proud of you!"_

_His dad chuckled, putting the letter on the table and walking towards them._

"_Hannah, you're going to suffocate the poor boy" he clapped his hand on his back. "I'm proud of you son"_

_Johns smile became even bigger. He heard the sound of the front door opening._

"_I'm home!"_

_He ran out of the kitchen and pulled his sister into a hug, twirling her around with the largest smile possible on his face._

"_John! John! AH! Put me down!"_

_He finally put her down._

"_I got in!" she looked at him, still dizzy from his previous antics. "I got into the Alliance"_

_She screamed and hugged him, chanting over and over how proud she was of her big brother._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why can't I join the Alliance!" a eighteen year old Vyolet barked at her older brother. John growled at her, his eyes glaring daggers at her.<em>

"_Because it's not safe! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

"_I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for years!"_

_John threw his data-pad across the room, marching up to her. "That's different! You could die in the Alliance! I'm not having my baby sister out in space where anything can kill her!"_

_Vyolet screamed and charged her biotics before punching him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. He grunted and gave a hiss, but staggered to his feet, his eyes glaring but he wasn't angry, he was scared. At the mere age of twenty-two, he had seen firsthand what it was like out in space and he didn't want his sister to experience it. The memories of Elysium plagued his dreams and there was not a moment that went by where he wished that he could have never set foot on that planet._

"_You can't control me! Stop trying to act like dad!"_

"_I'm not trying to act like dad! I just want to make sure that you're not hurt! I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I found out you joined the Alliance and got killed!"_

_Vyolet let out a scream, before firing a biotic attack at him, which he luckily avoided. Sweat covered his brow and he saw tear falling from his sisters eyes. They were docked at the Citadel, and they were currently left in a room by themselves because their parents had to report to their superiors.  
><em>

"_Stop it! Stop telling me what to do! All my life people have been telling what I can and can't do, and I'm sick of it! I want to join the Alliance! I want to help people and show them that I can do things on my own!"_

"_Then join C-Sec!" _

"_NO!" John suddenly saw red and punched his sister in the face, sending her flying onto her back. He stopped and looked at her, trembling. He just hit his sister. His sister..._

"_Vyolet...I'm so sorry, I didn't me-"u_

"_Save it! I hate you!"_

_And with that, she left the room._

* * *

><p>John sighed. That was the last time he had seen his sister.<p>

Over eight years ago.

Well, it was less than that as he remembered the visit to her hospital room when she was rescued from Akuze. Her lips and skin were tinted a pale blue from hypothermia. They found out that her squad was sent inspect the colony on the frozen planet when the Alliance had lost contact with it. They arrived safely and spent the morning investigating the colony and searching for survivors. But when the sky darkened and they set up camp, a group of Thresher Maws attacked them and picked them off, one-by-one. Vyolet had tried to save as many as she could, but it wasn't enough. They had found her in a snowy cave, surrounded by at least five bodies of her comrades she had tried to save but they died of hypothermia and frost bite. She was shaking and speaking in slurs, and was freezing to the touch.

When she woke up, she screamed at him, saying that she didn't what him there, and at first he refused but then saw how upset she was and left.

A couple of weeks after, his mother told him that she was back in Alliance and sporting a tattoo of dog tags on the back of her neck, one saying 'AKUZE, 2181**[1]**' while the other said 'Always remember the fallen'. His father threw a fit, but she just walked out the house and that's all he remembered.

And now here he was, tears falling from his eyes as he thought about his sister's body, lost and forgotten on some planet and no one knew where she was. He had put feelers out, hoping one of his contacts knew where she was, or at least were she was last seen.

Walking back to his cabin, he sat as his desk and ran his fingers over the picture of him and Jack in Afterlife, celebrating the destruction off the Collectors ship and telling The Illusive Man to bugger off.

A beep caught his attention. Turning to his computer, he looked at his inbox and froze.

_FROM: Shadow Broker_

_TO: Commander John Shepard_

_SUBJECT: Sisters Location_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I changed the year of the Akuze incident. It originally happened in 2177, but that would have made Vyolet about seventeen years old, so I changed it to make her twenty-one years old when it happened. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone :D<strong>_  
><em>


	3. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
>ForeverWar xx<p> 


End file.
